¿Dónde está mi memoria?
by Dawnll
Summary: Amy tiene un accidente que le hace perder la memoria, ahora sus amigos hacen lo imposible por hacerla recordar. Sonamy. KnuxRouge.
1. Chapter 1

¿Dónde está mi memoria?

Capítulo 1

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio su vista era un poco borrosa, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación pintada de blanco, había unos ventanales y unas cortinas grises medio abiertas que dejaban pasar la luz de un claro sol matutino que iluminaba todo el cuarto. Y en ese momento pensó: _¿Qué rayos ocurrió, y/o qué pasaba que estaba en un hospital?_-. Un ligero ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta.

En ese momento entró a la habitación un doctor con una carpeta en sus manos.

-Oh, ya veo que despertó, señorita...- Desvió la mirada a la carpeta y siguió- ... Señorita Rose.

-Doctor, ¿qué me pasó, por qué estoy aquí?- Preguntó Amy con cara de preocupación.

-Rose, ¿no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido?- Preguntó el doctor desviando la mirada hacia la carpeta donde hacía anotaciones.

Amy trató de recordar, pero no tuvo recuerdo alguno- No recuerdo nada- Respondió la eriza decepcionada.

-Bueno señorita Rose...- Dijo el doctor- Un joven la trajo en sus brazos, estabas inconciente, nos dijo que te había encontrado en un campo no muy lejos de aquí y que te habías golpeado la cabeza.

-Entiendo... ¿Y recuerda quién fue el que me trajo?-

-Lo siento- Respondió el doctor mirando a un punto "x" del suelo- Yo no estaba en ese momento en que la trajeron... Esto me lo contó una enfermera.

-Y, ¿me podría decir quién es ella?-

-Claro que podría, pero no podrá ir a preguntarle-

Antes de que la eriza preguntara la razón, el doctor prosiguió.

-La chica se ha casado, y desde ayer agarró vacaciones- concluyó.

-¡¿Se casó? - Exclamó casi gritando - ¡¿Entonces, desde cuándo estoy aquí?

-Lleva tres días inconciente, pero ya tus heridas sanaron y te daremos de alta esta misma tarde - Diciendo esto el doctor se retiró de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había salido del hospital, estaba alegre de haber salido, hasta se propuo buscar al chico que la había llevado al hospital, pero eso era imposible, ya que no lo podría reconocer ni que se tropezara con él en la calle. Así que descartó la idea y de la alegría empezó la preocupación, porque solo sabía que su nombre era Amy Rose y que vivía en pequeño departamento en Central City.

Así es, solo recordaba eso. Y se deben de estar preguntando... Y la respuesta es ¡Sí!. ¡Amy Rose se había olvidado hasta de su mejor amiga Cream, se olvidó de Tails, Knuckles, Rouge... Hasta se olvidó de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sonic the Hedgehog!.

Se dirigió a su departamento y sacó la llave de uno de los bolsillos del vestido que tenía puesto. Entró y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro. Lo único en que pensó fue en darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa, por supuesto de comer, e irse a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

La eriza salió de su casa la otra mañana. Estaba preocupada, ya que sabía que después de aquel golpe en la cabeza se le fue casi que la mitad de la memoria. No recordaba a nadie, absolutamente a nadie que puediera ayudarla. No había nada que hacer, así que pensó en buscar un empleo, ella no quería estar vagueando por las calles como una sin oficio.

Recorrió varios establecimientos, pero en todos le negaban el trabajo... Hasta que llegó a una oficina de correo donde se veía una cartel en la ventana, solicitando a alguien para entregar el correo.

Entró a la oficina, allí vió a un señor mayor organizando algunos archivos. Ella se acercó a la barra donde se atienden a los clientes y llamó la atención del señor.

-Buenas - Saludó amable la eriza, pero no recibió respuesta alguna - ¡Buenas! - Dijo otra vez alzando un poco la voz, pero la respuesta fue la misma... - ¡BUENAS! - Gritó ya sin paciencia la pelirosa.

El señor se dío cuenta y como si nada dejó a un lado lo que hacía y miró a la eriza sonriendole.

-¡Oh!, buenos días pequeña - Dijo el mayor, Amy frunció un poco el seño por llamarla "pequeña", dejó su señal de molestia y apuntó la mano al cartel de la ventana.

-Ah... Veo que solicitas el empleo - Dijo el viejo - No dudaré en dartelo, hace mucho que lleva ese cartel ahí, pero nadie viene... Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

Amy se impresionó de lo rápido que accedió a darle el puesto - Me llamo Amy, Amy Rose, señor -

-¡Que bueno!, yo me llamo Alberto... - se presentó - Empiezas a trabajar **YA**, entra por esa puerta... - Dijo señalando una puerta a su derecha - ... Y escoje una de las bicicletas y un bolso para el correo.

Amy asintió y fue... Regresó un minuto después, y Alberto le dió unas cartas que debía entregar. La pelirosa salió de la oficina y se puso en marcha.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Entregó las cartas a muchas casas y entre esas llegó a una en particular. Dejó su bicicleta tirada en el cesped y se dirigió a la puerta a tocar el timbre, mientras caminaba iba leyendo para quien iban las cartas...

-Hmmm, el señor Miles Prower dice esta carta y la otra es para un tal Sonic the Hedgehog - A Amy le parecieron conocidos esos nombres, pero no le dió mucha importancia y tocó el timbre.

Esperó un minuto hasta que abrieron.

-Entrega de unas cartas para el señor Miles Prower y Sonic the Hedgehog - Dijo Amy sin levantar la vista de las cartas

-¡¿Amy? - Exclamó sorprendido el erizo azul


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeje, gracias por los reviews n_n... Y claro que la continuaré, ya tengo varios capítulos escritos y los subiré diariamente ;D**

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Uh? - Dijo la eriza levantando la mirada - ¿Tú me conoces? -

Sonic quedó extrañado ante aquella pregunta - Claro que te conozco...-

-Pero yo nunca te he visto antes - Interrumpió Amy confusa

-¿Cómo? - Dijo Sonic aún más confundido - Pero Amy, la última vez que te ví fue hace cuatro días -

-¿Cuatro días? - Dijo la eriza pensativa - Entonces tú... -

-Yo te llevé al hospital el día que te encontré en el campo, ¿no recuerdas? - Aclaró el erizo azul

-Oh, ¡tú fuiste el que me salvó! - Exclamó Amy - ¡Muchas gracias, gracias por salvar mi vida! - La pelirosa agradeció tomando la mano de Sonic y dandole las cartas que debía entregarle

Amy se despidió sin dejarle decir nada a Sonic, fue corriendo a su bicicleta y siguió su camino. El erizo azul quedó confundido, ya que una típica reacción de ella por salvarle la vida sería darle un abrazo que lo dejaría sin aire, y además pensó: ¿Qué hace ella entregando los correos? - Cerró la puerta y vió a Tails, y unos segundos después Tails se volvió a Sonic.

-¿Quién era? - Preguntó Tails

-Emmmmm... Amy - Respondió mientras veía las cartas

-¿Amy? - Tails vió que el erizo tenía unas cartas en las manos - Y, ¿esas cartas? -

-Dijo que no me conocía - Dijo Sonic sin prestar atención a la pregunta del zorro

-¿Qué? - Dijo Tails como sorprendido - ¿Cómo va a decir que no te conoce? - Soltó una leve risita pero paró ya que vió que Sonic tenía una cara bastante seria. Quedó extrañado ante la expresión de éste, nunca se le veía tan serio, y mucho menos hablando de Amy Rose.

-Está extraña desde que salió del hospital - Dijo el erizo

-Si... ¡Espera!... ¿Qué?... ¡¿Hospital? - Exclamó Tails

-¿No te había dicho? - Preguntó

-¡Pues no! -

-Oops, lo olvidé - Dijo Sonic poniendo una mano en su nuca

-¡Sonic! - Regañó Tails - ¡Cómo se te va a olvidar avisar que una amiga estaba en el hospital! -

-¡Ya Tails!, no me sermonees - Dijo el erizo molesto - A cualquiera se le puede pasar -

-Si claro, sólo a tí - Dijo el zorro por lo bajo

-¿Qué disjiste? -

-Nad... - Pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta

Tails se dirigió y abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba Knuckles.

-¿Qué tal Tails? - Saludó Knuckles dandole una palmada en la espalda

-Hola - Correspondió Tails el saludo

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar protegiendo la Master Emerald o algo así? - Preguntó Sonic

-¡Vaya!, ¡vengo a hacer una visita y me reciben así! - Protestó el equidna - ¡Hmp!, ¡después me preguntan por qué soy un amargado! -

-Bueno ya... Hola - Dijo el erizo

Knuckles se quedó viendo raro a Sonic ya que se le veía muy serio, él diría que demasiado, él era el chico de las bromas y siempre tenía ese aire de un ser libre y despreocupado. Por fin se decidió a preguntar: Eh Tails, ¿qué le pasa a este? - Dijo en voz baja. El zorro lo guió a la cocina para contarle lo sucedido.

Al terminar todo el cuento Knuckles se estaba aguantando la risa, pero no pudo contenerla por mucho tiempo y soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la casa. Salió dando tumbos hacia la sala donde se encontraba el erizo azul; todavía sin parar de reir y cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sonic se levantó del sillón donde acostumbraba a sentarse a ver televisión, casi siempre haciendo zapping a los canales porque nunca pasaban nada interesante. Se dirigió a donde estaba tirado Knuckles dando vueltas como un loco sin parar de reir.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó el erizo azul - Cuentame el chiste para reirme también -

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos hasta que porfin el equidna se calmó.

-¿Me puedes decir de una vez que rayos te pasa, Knuckles? - Preguntó sin paciencia Sonic

-Pues Tails ya me dijo que estás así porque Amy te olvidó - Dijo el equidna todavía riendo un poco

-N...¡No!, no estoy así por eso - Se defendió

-¿Si?, dime entonces, ¿por qué se te ve tan serio? - preguntó el pelirojo

-A pues... Por- por- por... ¡Arg! - Gritó desesperado sin saber que decir

-¡Lo sabía! JA, JA - Rió victorioso Knuckles

-Bueno ya Knuckles, deja de hacer sufrir a Sonic - Dijo Tails

-Si... ¡Hey!, ¡¿quién dijo que estoy sufriendo? - Dijo el erizo azul con un puchero infantil y cruzandose de brazos

-¡Todos! - Rió Knuckles

-¡Hmp! - Gruñó el erizo

Tails rió ante el comportamiento de estos..._ Parecen niños _- Pensó.

-Ya paren - Dijo el zorro interponiendose entre los dos - La situación de Amy es importante, si llegó a olvidar a Sonic, de seguro se olvidó de todos.

.Aja... ¿Y? - Dijo el equidna con tono de indiferencia

-Bueno hay que idear un plan para ayudarla a recuperar la memoria - Dijo Tails

-Si... Knuckles, ¡Piensa! - Dijo Sonic dandole un zape al equidna

-¡OYE!, ¡¿Tienes algún problema? - gritó Knuckles enojado levantando su puño

-¿Yo?, no, no tengo ninguno - Dijo Sonic burlandose con una sonrisa de venganza

Knuckles estuvo a punto de pegarle al erizo, pero este lo esquivó con gran facilidad. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Tails decidió parar la pelea.

-Ya paren de una vez y ayudenme con el plan - Dijo el zorro - ¿Quién ha sido la persona más querida por Amy además de Sonic? -

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que les llegó un nombre a sus mentes.

-¡Cream! - Dijeron al unísono


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Bien, está decidido, iremos a buscar a Cream - Dijo Tails

-¡Eh!, no me metas en ese paquete Tails - Dijo Knuckles - Yo tengo que ir a proteger la Master Emerald -

-Pero...- Dudó el zorro

-Lo que acabo de decir, pero si necesitan ayuda con algo, avisen - Dijo el equidna dirigiendose a la puerta para salir - Nos vemos - Se despidió haciendo un gesto militar

-Bueno Tails, ¿ya nos vamos? - Apuró Sonic impaciente

-Si, claro - Respondió

Los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron del taller; decidieron no usar el Tornado, ya que la casa de la coneja quedaba bastante cerca de ahí. Se fueron "A pie", Tails empezó a girar sus colas y se elevó del suelo para dirigirse a su destino, a Sonic solo le tomó 1 segundo llegar allá y se quedó tirado en el cesped mirando al cielo mientras esperaba a que llegara su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Mientras tanto en Angel Island...

El guardián estaba ya en su puesto, protegiendo la Master Emerald. Se quedó un buen rato admirando su brillante resplandor verde; se fue a sentar en uno de los escalones del altar y se quedó con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo.

-Hmp, no puedo creer que a Sonic le afectara tanto que a Amy se le fuera la memoria - Dijo Knuckles - ¡Bueh!, ya que, ese no es mi problema - concluyó con tono despreocupado y se limitó a colocar sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido proveniente de los árboles - ¿Que rayos? - Dijo el equidna con tono molesto. En ese momento empezó a descender una figura, era una murciélago, vestía unas prendas ajustadas que hacían resaltar su escultural cuerpo, iba bajando de los árboles lentamente y con mucho estilo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí ladrona? - Exclamó el guardián

-Ya veo que todavía no sabes como tratar a una dama, Knacky - Dijo Rouge en tono coqueto

-¿Dama?, yo no veo ninguna dama por aquí - Dijo el pelirojo -¿La has visto? -

-¡Hmp!, no me faltes el respeto, topo teñido de rojo - Dijo Rouge presionando la nariz del equidna con su dedo

Knuckles hizo un fuerte movimiento para quitar la mano de la murciélago de su nariz - ¡A quien le dices topo, rata con alas! - Gritó

-¡Pero que mal educado eres! - Al decir esto, se elevó dándole al equidna una de sus famosas patadas, éste salió arrastrado contra el suelo pero se levantó rápidamente.

Él fue veloz hacia Rouge con su puño en el aire e hizo su ataque, la murciélago logro esquivarlo, pero por muy poco. El guardián atacó de nuevo y esta vez la chica no contó con la misma suerte y salió disparada hacia un árbol cercano. Duraron muchas horas luchando hasta quedar exhaustos.

-Se nota... que has estado entrenando... cariño - Dijo la murciélago tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás... Ya no eres tan debilucha - Rió el equidna con una respiración agitada

-¡¿Cómo que debilucha? - Exclamó Rouge abalanzándose sobre Knuckles con sus últimas fuerzas - Aprende a tratar a las mujeres -

El equidna no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener a la murciélago tan cerca -¡Ahj!, JA- JA- JA - Empezó a reir a carcajadas el pelirojo -¿Qué haces? , JA- JA- JA, ¡Para! -

-¡Hasta que me digas que te rindes! - Retó la ladrona

-¡¿Rendirme?, JA, ¡Jamás! - Dijo todavía riendo

-¿Enserio? -

-JA- JA- JA- JA, ¡Ya, detente! - Suplicó

-Primero di que te rindes - Retó de nuevo

-¡Okey, okey!, JA- JA- JA, ¡Me rindo, me rindo!, ¡Pero ya para las cosquillas! - Dijo Knuckles

-Esta bien - Cedió Rouge su sorpresivo ataque - Bueno Knacky, me tengo que ir- Se despidió guiñando un ojo y abriendo sus alas alzando el vuelo. Pero el equidna logró agarrar su pierna antes de que se alejara.

-Antes de que te vallas, responde, ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí? - Pregunto Knuckles

-¿Qué no te puedo hacer una pequeña visita? - Dijo mientras descendía para posarse de nuevo en el suelo

-Hmp, esa respuesta no me convence - Dijo cruzándose de brazos - Seguro que fue para llevarte mi esmeralda -

-Estás equivicado - Se defendió mostrando un reluciente rubí - Éste es el tesoro de hoy - Y guardó la piedra

-Tenías que ser - Dijo el guardián mirandola de reojo y dándole la espalda - Espero que no haya oído que Amy perdió la memoria y Sonic... -

-¡¿Enserio?, ¿A la rosita se le fue la memoria? - Sorpendió Rouge a Knuckles

-¡Demonios!, ¡Como siempre yo pensando en voz alta! - Exclamó dándose un golpe en la cabeza y volteándose hacia la murciélago - ¡Oye!, ¡Tú no te atrevas a estar chismorreando por ahí!, ¡Ese NO es problema tuyo ni mío! -

-Tranquilo cariño, ¿en que me beneficiaría eso? - Dijo acercandose a Knuckles

Sus caras sólo estaban a unos centímetros, esto hizo que el equidna se ruborizara de nuevo. Éste cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, o mejor dicho el beso; y en efecto, sus labios rozaron con los de ella, pero esto nada más duró unos segundos, la murciélago se separó y le sonrió dulcemente, desplegó sus alas y se fue. Knuckles sólo se quedó mirando como se alejaba hasta perderla de vista y tocó sus labios.

-¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo? - Exclamó - ¡No puedo mostrar debilidad!, ¡Un guardián no muestra debilidad!... O será que... - Dudó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese mismo momento en la casa de Cream, todos estaban sentados en la sala, ya Tails y Sonic le habían contado todo a la conejita, ella y Cheese (su Chao) se molestaron con el erizo por haber olvidado avisar que Amy estaba en el hospital, tanto ella como el zorrito se sentían culpables por no haber visitado a la eriza, y este sentimiento también se transmitía a Sonic.

-Bueno, ya dejemos de estar culpándonos... Tails, ¿cuál es el plan? - Preguntó el erizo azul

-Bien el primer plan será: quedaremos nosotros tres en una cafetería cerca del departamento de Amy, después cuando la veamos salir, tú, Cream - Dijo el zorro mirando a la conejita - Te dirigirás hacia ella, caminando como si estuvieras viendo las tiendas y tropezarás con ella intensionalmente; presentate como si tampoco la conocieras y... y... Creo que eso es todo - Concluyó sonriendo tímido

-Entonces eso haremos - Dijo Sonic levantandose de su asiento

-Espero que Amy me reconozca - Dijo cabizbaja y sin darse cuenta una lágrima rodó por su mejilla - Chao, chao - Se acercó Cheese consolando a su amiga.

**lucia-namy14: ¡Tranquila, tranquila!, si habrá celos en el fic xDD, pero más adelante.**

**DarkBlue: Jeje, si que sería chistoso, pero no será asi n_nU... No recuerda a nadie, absolutamente a nadie (u_u pobre), de todas formas, siguele leyendo, pasarán muchas cosas xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sonic, Tails y Cream se encontraban ya en la cafetería cerca del edificio de Amy. Estaban sentados en las mesas que estan al aire libre; el reloj que estaba dentro del local marcaba las 1:14 de la tarde.

-Oye Tails, llevamos ya dos horas esperando y ella todavía no sale - Dijo Sonic con tono de fastidio, pero el zorro no pareció prestarle la mínima atención... - Tails esto ya se me hace tedioso - Comentó unos segundos después y de nuevo tampoco recibió respuesta... - Tails... Estoy esperandooo - Dijo con un tono melodioso.

-¡Ya Sonic, ve a entretenerte con algo o ve a comprarte un Chili Dog! - Exclamó Tails señalando un puesto de perritos calientes que estaba al lado del local, esto hizo sorprender al erizo y Cream se asustó un poco por la extraña reacción del zorro - Lo siento chicos, pero es que también me está fastidiando la espera - Se disculpó

-Ya Tails, no te preocupes - le dijo el erizo guiñando un ojo - Y... Me hubieras dicho de hace rato que ese puesto de perritos calientes estaba ahí... Vuelvo en un segundo - Se fue disparado hacia el puesto - Listo, regresé.

-Je je, cuando el Sr. Sonic dice que es es un segundo, es un segundo - Rió Cream, y Tails igual.

-Hey Cream, deberías ir preparandote - Dijo el niño genio señalando hacia el edificio de la eriza.

La conejita asintió y se levantó de su asiento dirigiendose hacia Amy lo más natural posible. Cream se giró a ver a los chicos con cierto nerviosismo y estos asintieron como diciendo "hazlo", ella siguió su camino y tropezó intensionalmente con Amy, estoy hizo que a la eriza se le cayera una caja que llevaba.

-¡Oh!, lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba - Se disculpó la pelirosa

-No, no lo sientas, fue mi culpa - Dijo Cream devolviéndole la caja que se le había caído

-Gracias - Dijo sonriendo dulcemente la eriza - ¿Cómo te llamas? -

-Me llamo Cream -

-Lindo nombre, Cream, yo soy Amy Rose - Dijo - Un placer conocerte, pero ya me tengo que ir, tengo prisa... Nos vemos - Y se fue corriendo

-¡Espera Amy! - Gritó, pero esta no la escuchó

Cream volvió cabizbaja a la cafetería donde estaban esperando Tails y Sonic.

-Bien, parece que esperamos dos horas para ver una escena de menos de cinco minutos, eso me dice que no funcionó - Se adelantó a decir el erizo

-¿Enserio no funcionó, Cream? - Preguntó el zorro - ¿No te dijo que le parecías conocida o algo así? -

-No - Al decir eso la conejita rompió en llanto. Sonic inmediatamente supo inmediatamente el motivo y se acercó para consolarla.

El erizo se agachó a la altura de Cream - No llores, encontraremos la forma de que vuelva a recordar - Dijo secando las lágrimas de la coneja - De alguna forma lo lograremos - Sonic se levantó y Cream lo abrazó

Tails y Sonic pasaron varias horas en la ciudad tratando de animarla, y al final del día la llevaron a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente...

Estaba soleado, no había ni una nube en el cielo; el clima es perfecto para probar las nuevas modificaciones de tu avión. Y eso obviamente, es lo que hizo Tails. Surcó los cielos admirando la hermosa vista de las playas, valles, bosques, montañas y pequeñas ciudades a los alrededores. Antes de regresar a su taller decidió hacerle una visita a Knuckles en Angel Island.

-Bien, al parecer no hay ninguna falla de sistema, ¡He logrado modificar el Tornado exitosamente! - Exclamó el piloto sonriente, pero en proceso de descender a la isla empezó a sonar una alarma - ¡¿Pero que...?, ¡creo que hablé demasiado pronto!... ¡Por Chaos!, ¡olvidé instalar el tren de aterrizaje! -

Tails empezó a maniobrar para hacer un aterrizaje forzoso, pero sin duda se iba a estrellar contra los árboles... Bajó del avión con un fuerte dolor en el cuello a causa del choque.

-¡Arg!, ¡pero mira como a quedado de abollado! - Exclamó - ¡Por qué siempre se me olvida instalar algo cada vez que hago cambios! -

-¡Demonios Tails!, ¿qué pasó? - Gritó Knuckles apareciendo de entre la maleza - ¿Te estrellaste? -

-¡No!, ¡sólo que me dió la gana chocar mi avión contra el suelo! - Exclamó Tails sarcástico - ¡Claro que me estrellé! -

-¡A pues!, vengo a ayudarte y me vienes con esa actitud - Se molestó el equidna

-Di... Disculpa Knuckles... Pero es que estuve varios días mejorando este avión, y mira como quedó... Todos esos días de trabajo se fueron a la basura - Dijo el zorro cabizbajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La eriza rosa estaba en su casa, preparando su almuerzo para después salir a distraerse un poco en las tiendas o en un parque cercano. Pero se quedó pensativa sentada en un sillón de la sala, observando una foto donde salía ella con una conejita de ojos cafés, jugando en un campo lleno de flores.

-¿Esta no es la niñita que me encontré ayer? - Se preguntó - Cream... Cream... No logro recordar nada, ¿por qué sale conmigo en esta foto? -

De pronto empezó a entrar a la sala un olor extraño - ¡Rayos, dejé la comida en el horno! - Exclamó corriendo a la cocina y de allí sacó una pequeña porción de carne que estaba casi hecho polvo.

-Genial, ahora tendré que pedir comida al restaurant - Y se fue a sentar de nuevo a la sala observando la fotografía - Y también... Tengo que encontrar la respuesta a esto -


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ya el atardecer se hacía notar, el cielo se empezaba a tornar de un azul claro al amarillo. Ahí estaban Tails y Knuckles sentados en las escaleras del altar de la Master Emerald.

-Y entonces, Tails, ¿por qué viniste? - Preguntó Knuckles

-Pues estaba probando las modificaciones que le hice al Tornado, y que fueron en vano porque tendré que reconstruir el avión y...-

-¡Ya Tails!, has estado una hora lamentandote desde que te encontré allí en el bosque, ve al grano - Se molestó el equidna

-Sí, lo siento - Dijo el zorro riendo nervioso - Bueno, quise pasar por aquí antes de regresar al taller... Así que... Aquí estoy -

-Ahhh... Está bien, supongo - Dijo el guardián

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, era un poco incomodo así que Tails decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Y Rouge?, ¿la has visto? - Preguntó

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Pero que tipo de pregunta es esa! - Exclamó Knuckles - ¡Que se yo, ese no es mi problema! -

-¡Bah!, no lo nieges Knuckles, todo el mundo sabe que tú y Rouge tienen una conexión especial - Dijo Tails con una sonrisa nada inocente

-¡¿Pero qué dices?, ¡estás loco!, ¡¿qué?, ¡¿Pero por qué? - Gritó el equidna furioso - ¡Si viniste aquí a decirme cosas como esas, mejor vete! -

-Pero Knuckles, yo solo... -

-¡No, no, no, Tails lárgate! -

A el zorro le empezaba a asustar esa reacción de su amigo, así que le hizo caso y se alejó de ahí para irse a su taller; prefirió esa opción antes que quedarse allí y recibir un golpe del furioso equidna; empezó a girar sus colas y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente...

Tails estaba en el taller, reconstruyendo el dichoso Tornado. Se encontraba dando el último toque para terminarlo; pasó toda la noche cambiando las piezas afectadas por el choque, más que todo la parte delantera y las alas. El zorro se encontraba recostado en una de esas tablas de mecánico instalando el tren de aterrizaje. Y en eso entró Sonic.

-¡Eh Tails!, ¿qué cuentas? - Saludó el erizo

-Ah Sonic, quería... ¡Ouch! - Gritó. Se le olvidó rodar la tabla para salir de debajo del avión y se golpeó en la cabeza. Sonic no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada - ¡Sonic!... ¡No te burles! - Exclamó con la mano en la zona afectada.

-Jejeje, lo siento Tails - Dijo el erizo azul - Bueno, ¿qué me ibas a decir? -

-Ahh, quería decirte que ya pensé otro plan para ayudar a Amy -

-Está bien, te escucho -

-Se trata sobre... Pues... -

-¡Dilo ya Tails! - Dijo impaciente

-El plan se trata de que la invites a salir -

-¡¿Qué?... ¡NO!, ¡Nunca! - Exclamó

-¡Ya Sonic!, acepta que sientes algo por ella, y además... No se me ocurre mas nada -

-Pero... Pero Tails -

-¡¿Quieres ayudarla o no? -

-Si... Pero... ¡Bueno!, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? - Dijo el erizo

-¡¿Yo?, Sonic, tú eres uno de los más cercanos a ella igual que Cream - Dijo Tails con seguridad

-Pero, ya yo te conté que el otro día me dijo que no me conocía -

-Lo sé, pero ese día solo se vieron unos segundos... Si la invitas a salir serán unas horas - Dijo el zorro - Así que decídete -

Pasaron 2 minutos y Tails seguía esperando la respuesta de Sonic.

-¿Y...? -

-Está bien Tails, lo haré - Resopló con fastidio - ¿Cuándo la invito? -

-Aprovecha mañana que es domingo -

-¡¿Mañana? - Gritó

-Sí, como lo escuchaste - Dijo el zorro - Y no seguiré discutiendo... Mañana y punto - Y se volvió a recostar en la tabla para terminar los arreglos del avión. Sonic soló resopló con fastidio de nuevo y se fue a correr.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Señorita... Por casualidad, ¿usted ha visto a esta niña? - Preguntó Amy enseñando la foto donde salía con Cream a la encargada de una juguetería.

-No, lo siento, nunca la he visto - Respondió

La eriza salió una vez más decepcionada por la busqueda... Había visitado todos los posibles sitios que eran visitados por los niños de la ciudad: jugueterías, tiendas de golosinas, parques de diversiones, tiendas de ropa infantil, etc...

-Ya recorrí toda la ciudad preguntando y nadie conoce a esta niña... Cream - Dijo desilucionada y se fue a sentar a la banca de un parque - Hasta ahora ella es la única que podría ayudarme - Y sin darse cuenta una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Se quedó allí sentada observando toda la tarde a los niños que jugueteaban de un lado a otro, y también habían parejas que caminaban tomados de la mano o sentados en una banca hablando y riendo sin parar.

-Vaya, pero que felices se ven... Y yo aquí sola sentada - En ese momento le vino a la mente la cara de aquel erizo azul que vió cuando entregaba las cartas aquel día - ¿Pero en que estoy pensando - Dijo riendo un poco nerviosa - Nisiquiera sé su nombre -

El cielo de repente se tornó gris y unos relámpagos empezaron a divisarse entre las nubes, y en unos pocos minutos ya había comenzado una tormenta. Todos los que caminaban por las calles en ese momento corrieron a refugiarse, pero la eriza fue caminando lentamente en la lluvia hacia su departamento que estaba a unas calles a ahí. A ella le gustaba sentir la lluvia en su cara, le daba una sensación que se llevaba todos sus problemas, pero al llegar no dudaría en darse un buen baño de agua caliente, tomar una merienda y descansar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí llego con el 6to cap. n_n... Todavía estoy escribiendo el capítulo 7, así que tal vez no actualize en 3 días, pero tampoco estoy muy segura, por que como ya saben este viernes ya es navidad, y talvez actualize despues de esa fecha :p... Sin más que decir, solo les deseo una Feliz Navidad :3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 6**

Ya llegó el día y Sonic tenía que llevara cabo la cita con Amy. Era un domingo, el clima era medio nublado, pero poco a poco las nubes se dispersaron. Antes de cumpliir con lo acordado, el erizo fue al taller de Tails. Golpeó la puerta varias veces pero nadie respondía, ya empezaba a agotarse su paciencia y golpeó más fuerte -¡Ya voy, ya voy!- Se escuchó, y el zorro abrió la puerta.

-¡Vaya, hasta que porfín!- Exclamó Sonic.

-¡Oh!, Sonic le siento pero estaba dorm...- Tails giró su cabeza hacia un reloj que colgaba en la pared y se devolvió al erizo- Pero... ¿Y tú que haces aquí?... Son las 7 de la mañana, tú siempre te levantas al medio día- Rió un poco.

-Eso no viene al caso, jeje- replicó- No hay nada de malo en cambiar el horario-

-Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú, Sonic-

-Tienes razón-Rió el erizo

-Bien, entonces, pasa, hablemos adentro-Invitó Tails.

Los 2 se sentaron en unos muebles y empezaron a charlar.

*Bostezo*- Bien, si viniste aquí a esta hora debe ser algo importante, ¿no?- Preguntó Tails.

-Pues, quiero hablar sobre el plan- Aclaró Sonic.

-¿Plan?, ¿qué plan?-

-Pues, el plan... ¡Ese plan!- Exclamó.

-Ahhh, el plan de Amy... ¿Qué pasa con eso?- Preguntó el zorro.

-Bien... Estuve pensando y... ¿Cómo voy a llegar y pedirle que salgamos si se supone que nisiquiera me conoce?- Aclaró Sonic.

-Jeje, tú siempre buscando excusas para todo... Pero pensandolo bien tienes razón- Dijo el mecánico.

-¿Lo ves?... Y, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó.

-Supongo que tendrás que toparte con ella-

-¿A qué te refieres con "toparme"?- preguntó el erizo con una expresión de "la respuesta no me va a gustar".

-A que tendrás que toparte con ella, es decir, harás que ella te conozca... Empezar de cero-

-¡¿Qué?, pero... Eso va contra mi naturaleza, Tails.- Exclamó.

-¿Enserio?, Y, ¿cuál es tu naturaleza?-

-Emmm... Humm... ¡Ser libre!-

-Bueno, con las mismas intenciones, llevarás a cabó el plan si o si... ¡Y punto!.- Aclaró el zorro.

(Nota mía: Huh, deja-vù :p)

-"Hmp... ¿Y desde cuándo es tan mandón?- Pensó.

Sonic se despidió de Tails, pero antes de llevar a cabo el plan, o mejor dicho, de "toparse" con Amy, fue directo a Angel Island. Necesitaba despejar su mente, tal vez haciendo enojar a Knuckles hasta hacerlo pelear, eso era muy divertido para Sonic.

-¡Hey!, ¡cuanto tiempo, Knuckleshead!- Saludó

-¿Qué cuentas, Sonic?-

-Nah, aquí nada más-

-Si claro, si viniste aquí debe ser por algo- Dijo el equidna no muy convencido de la respuesta.

-¡Eh!, ¿por qué todos me dicen eso?... ¿Es tan raro que haga una visita?

-La verdad... Umm... ¡Sí!... Hasta te desapareces por varios días porque andas corriendo por ahí- Aclaró Knuckles.

-Bueno, ¡ya!-

-"Ya" nada, ¿Por qué viniste?-

-Emm, pues sobre los planes para Amy-

-Ajam, y, ¿qué con eso?-

-Pues, el próximo paso es empezar de cero-

-¿Empezar de cero?... ¿Cómo?-

-Algo así como, presentarme, irnos conociendo e invitarla a salir... Eso es lo que dice Tails-

-Aja... ¡¿Y?-

-¡Bueno!, ¡ya sabes que eso no va conmigo... Ella solo es una niña!-

-Sonic... ¿Tú eres ciego o que?... De niña ya no le queda casi nada, es una adolescente igual que tú-

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan reflexivo, Knux?... No eres el mismo que acada rato llega "Oh Sonic, tengo problemas con las chicas, blahblahblah"- se burló Sonic imitando una voz de niñita y haciendo muecas-

-¡¿Y tú de que vienes?... ¡¿Entonces para qué llegas y me andas hablando para que te dé consejos?-

-¡¿Consejos?... ¡Y dime cuando vienes a hablarme que Rouge esto, que lo otro!-

-¡Ya te pasaste, Sonic!- Gritó Knuckles- ¡¿Quieres pelea?- gritó para finalizar y dirigiendo un puñetazo a Sonic, que este esquivó por poco.

-Claro, no me vendría mal- Dijo sonriendo el erizo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella estaba terminando su desayuno, ya tenía planes para ese día; primero iba a comprar unos ingredientes para un postre que prepararía y luego iría a comprar ropa... Ya preparada para salir, se puso una chaqueta beige, tomo sus llaves y cerró la puerta del departamento.

Después de hacer todas sus compras se dirigía a cruzar la calle...

-Oye Cheese, ¿qué te parece si vamos un ratito al parque a jugar?- Preguntó la conejita.

-¡Chao, chao!- Dijo muy alegre el Chao tratando de apurarla.

-Jijiji, muy bien, Cheese... ¡Vamos!- Y salió corriendo con Cheese volando a su lado.

-¿Hum?., ¡¿Pero esa no es... C-Cream?- Exclamó Amy cruzando la calle para alcanzarla, pero desafortunadamente el semáforo estaba en verde para los autos... Escuchó el ruido de una corneta tratando de avisarle, pero ella solo volteó y se quedó inmovil sin reacción alguna; cerró los ojos instintivamente esperando el impacto, pero no lo hubo, abrió los ojos y vió como una estela dorada la elevaba del suelo y luego aterrizó al otro lado convirtiendose en un erizo negro con rojo.

-¡¿Pero qué...?- Exclamó Amy pálida por lo acurrido.

-¡Hmp!, atravesarse en medio de una calle es patético... Ten más cuidado niña-

-¿Y tú quien...?- Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-¡Chaos... Control!- Y desapareció sin dejar rastro.


End file.
